Avión de papel
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Adrien espera el tren como siempre para ir a su monótono empleo. Hasta que se le aparece una hermosa mujer y siente que algo va a comenzar. [Basado en el corto animado: "Paperman"]


Adrien se encuentra parado en la estación de tren. De vuelta en la misma postura cansada con una carpeta que contenía un montón de papeles. Una rutina que odiaba, una monotonía que detestaba. Mientras tanto posaba la mirada al frente. Entretanto esperaba pacientemente que llegue el tren que va abordar, pero en vez de eso, el otro, detrás de él, llega y provoca una ráfaga de viento que trae consigo un papel que se le pega en su hombro.

Y una mujer detrás de él, gritando intentando atraparlo. Hasta que lo consigue y lo guarda en muchos de sus archivos que llevaba consigo. Da una sonrisa nerviosa y se posiciona al lado suyo para esperar el tren.

Al estar ella, la expresión en blanco, sin vida, que Adrien tenía hace unos momentos se cambia a una sonrisa torpe, esforzándose por no mirar a la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado.

La aludida, Marinette, puso un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja. También tratando de no mirar, ambos sonriendo mientras esperaban. Se había formado un silencio, pero para ellos no era nada incómodo. Solo esperaban que algo suceda. Algo...

Y sucedió, cuando de repente su tren llego, creando otra ráfaga de viento. Una hoja de papel se soltó y salió volando entre todos los papeles de Adrien, posándose justo en la cara de Marinette.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Mucho más Adrien que se apresuró a sacar el papel de la cara de la mujer, quien al haberlo hecho, pudo divisar que ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la nariz arrugada por el sorpresivo impacto, cuando sintió que fue retirado, sus ojos se abrieron, mirando brevemente el papel y luego sonrió nerviosamente al hombre. Sin embargo al volver al mirar el papel que Adrien seguía sosteniendo, rió.

Adrien pensando que tenía algo él, se miró su traje. Hasta que se dio cuenta que su papel tenía una mancha perfecta de sus labios. Sus labios marcados por el lápiz labial rojo que uso. No obstante cuando volvió la vista hacia la mujer. Ella ya no se encontraba, se había metido al tren. Se había ido como la oportunidad de que comience algo en su monótona vida.

Más tarde, Adrien llego al trabajo y como siempre se sentó en su escritorio, pero no aburrido sino triste mientras miraba fijamente el papel accidentalmente besado.

El momento empeoro cuando una enorme pila de papeles aterrizó en su escritorio, aplastando su preciado papel. Adrien alzo la vista para ver a su jefe serio y gruñón. De verdad, sentía que a él, lo odiaba. Aunque en cierto modo tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

Al momento en que su jefe se alejó. La ventana que estaba semi-abierta junto al escritorio de Adrien, atravesó un viento que ocasiono que unos de los papeles, más precisamente el marcado con los labios de la misteriosa joven fuera arrastrado por el viento y casi yéndose por el borde de la ventana. Por supuesto, Adrien se apresuró a agarrar el papel, tomando justo a tiempo de que se fuera. Suspiró de alivio y miró por la ventana. Y sin poder creer lo que veía apoyo las dos manos contra el vidrio, viendo que en el otro edificio de la otra cuadra. Se encontraba ella.

 _Ella._

La joven que vio en la estación de tren, la misma que ahora estrechaba la mano de alguien para luego tomar asiento. _¡No había ninguna duda! ¡Era ella!_ Sonrió nerviosamente y sin saber qué hacer, busco algo para llamar su atención. Haciéndole caso a la primera idea que se le cruzo por su mente, abrió completamente la ventana y empezó a agitar desesperadamente los brazos. Aunque para su mala suerte, ella no lo noto. En cambio, si lo hizo su jefe. Razón por la cual debió sentarse de vuelta en su silla, al recibir una mirada de advertencia.

No obstante, Adrien no se sentó solo por la advertencia sino para intentar encontrar otra manera de llamar la atención de la mujer. Entonces con un momento de inspiración. Tomó uno de los papeles que su jefe le había dado y lo dobló en un avión de papel. Al percatarse de que su jefe no lo estaba observando. Adrien se paró y miro hacia la ventana, sosteniendo al avión entre sus dedos, al segundo, lo lanzó. Aunque, inmediatamente dejo de volar y comenzó a caer.

Sin rendirse, hizo otro y lo tiró. Sin embargo, a pesar de que voló todo el camino hacia la ventana donde estaba Marinette, se chocó contra la pared y de nuevo cayo. Lo intento, otra vez, pero para su desconcierto una bandada de palomas interrumpió el trayecto de su avión, haciendo que aterrice.

Una y otra vez. Doblaba el papel, convirtiéndole en un avión. En uno que no llegaba a su destino. Hasta que solo le quedo un papel. El besado.

Con toda la determinación de que lo iba a lograr, comenzó a doblar el papel. Al tenerlo en su poder y ver que la joven se iba. Lo lanzo o más bien lo iba a lanzar porque el viento lo arrastro, llevándoselo de su mano y arremolinándose contra las calles.

Adrien lo observo con tristeza. Entonces oyó que una puerta se abría, miró a su jefe mirándole con enojo, de reojo, Adrien vio que la mujer caminaba fuera del edificio, pero cuando giro frenéticamente, vio a su jefe de pie justo al lado de él, teniendo otra pila de papeles.

Sintiéndose derrotado. Adrien se sentó, mirando los papeles con frustración, pero si quería alcanzar, atrapar a Marinette tendría que salir ahora. Al momento que su jefe se dio la vuelta, se levantó tirando todos los papeles del escritorio y salió por la puerta. Corriendo y corriendo. Tenía que encontrarla.

No podía, no quería perder la oportunidad. Quería conocerla.

No obstante al salir y recorrer algunas calles. Se dio cuenta de que la había perdido, cabizbajo y encorvado comenzó a caminar las calles realmente enojado, por esa razón, al notar como el papel con la marca del beso estaba pegado en su pantalón, lo agarro y lo tiro tan fuerte como pudo para seguir caminando por la vereda con el ceño fruncido.

La había perdido.

Sin embargo como si los aviones tuvieran mente propia comenzaron a pegarse en el traje de Adrien. Él los quitaba, pero volvían. No por el viento era como si una fuerza misteriosa los atrajera y lo obligara a seguirlo. Por lo tanto se encontraba recorriendo calles mientras un cantidad de aviones de papel se amontonaban en su cuerpo mientras que el de la marca de labios iba decidido a encontrar a su dueña, quien al encontrarla. Este paro en unas de las flores que Marinette se encontraba mirando. Miró el avión de papel, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Cuando se volvió a mirar las flores, notó algo. Ella lo miró de nuevo. _¡El avión estaba hecho del papel que había besado accidentalmente esa mañana!_

Marinette se acercó para examinarlo, hasta que el avión volvió a volar, girando alrededor de ella. Ella sonrió y trató de atraparlo. Pronto empezó a volar otra vez, asegurándose de que la mujer lo seguía y ella lo hacía, alegremente. Recorriendo las calles, tratando de agarrarlo, ocasionando que se meta en un tren que estaba a punto de marcharse. Entretanto los aviones que llevaron a Adrien lo metieron en la vía de tren opuesta.

Como si estuviera planeado, los dos trenes pararon en la misma estación. Marinette salió del tren y miró a su alrededor. Pensó que tal vez se suponía que había algo que la esperaba allí. Ella jugaba con el avión, esperando que se supusiera que la llevara a algún lado.

Entonces sin previo aviso, un viento se azoto y cientos de aviones de papel volaron alrededor de ella. Marinette sonrió, mirando asombrada. Hasta que en medio de todos los aviones llegó Adrien.

Ambos se miraron, Adrien completamente sorprendido y Marinette sonriendo, puso otro mechón suelto detrás de su oreja mientras el joven se adelantaba y sonreía, nerviosamente. Entretanto, todavía sosteniendo el avión, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esta vez... algo, iba a comenzar.


End file.
